<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Verdad o Reto ? by Nanitapop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993391">¿Verdad o Reto ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop'>Nanitapop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stanley Uris, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sassy Stanley Uris, Sex Talk, Stanley Uris-centric, Stozier, Top Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sé que aun conservas la falda, honestamente no te culpo. Es uno de los mejores diseños que he hecho para la prueba final del trimestre, y quería ver cómo se le veía a alguien más puesto que no fuese yo. A Richie pareció encantarle la idea, o eso me pareció luego de ver las marcas en tu cuello hace unas semanas. "</p>
<p>O, Stan no deja de ver vitrinas de tiendas femeninas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Verdad o Reto ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola ... Bien, es la primera vez que subo contenido a este fandom. Así que seré breve...</p>
<p>No aguanté el querer escribir esto.  Básicamente son 5k de pura barbaridad obscena con Richie y Stan. Espero les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No esperaba que una penitencia en verdad o reto arruinaría tanto su cabeza. Sin embargo, lo había logrado.. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stan estaba algo inquieto desde hace varias semanas. Cada vez que pasaba por una tienda de ropa femenina su piel comenzaba a sudar con nerviosismo haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran. Sinceramente, esperaba que al menos la sensación de ansiedad se calmara luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos en casa de Beverly, pero no sucedió.  Solo fue una noche, no era como para querer inquietarse cada vez que pasaba por alguna tienda, o veía a las chicas desfilar de un lado a otro con ropa extravagante. Su cabeza comenzó a resonar con incomodidad haciéndole entrar en razón, no podía seguir pensando en eso y menos cuando tenía que presentar un examen de economía dentro de una hora.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Claramente no obtendría paz mental, no cuando se topó con Richie en los pasillos de la universidad. Alzó una ceja intentando contener las ganas de rodar los ojos.</p>
<p>— ¿No deberías estar en clases? —preguntó de repente acomodando su bolso tras su espalda.</p>
<p>—    Honestamente, no. Ya terminé de presentar las últimas pruebas. —Comentó mientras sonreía divertido. —De hecho, estaba buscándote. Los demás pretenden reunirse esta noche para pasar el rato, y claramente no puedes saltarte esta vez. Ya han terminado las dos semanas de exámenes, así que no creo que tengas de que preocuparte de estudiar hasta los próximos parciales.</p>
<p>¿Nuevamente en el dormitorio de alguno de los muchachos? Su respiración se tensó ante la sugerencia. Sinceramente no creía que fuese buena idea ir a una reunión con ellos si aún no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche. Richie sacudió su mano frente a su cara para atraer su atención.</p>
<p>—Hombre, creo que merecemos pasarla bien, ¿no? Todos hemos estado estresados y nos vendría bien. —Stan le miró en blanco sin saber muy bien qué decir— ¿Qué sucede Stan, pasó algo? —Preguntó pasando una mano por las mejillas del chico.</p>
<p>Stan se estremeció ante el toque apretando ligeramente los labios. ¿Sería raro expresar lo que sentía a su novio? No, sería demasiado vergonzoso.</p>
<p> Aun así, no dijo nada. Richie frunció el ceño inquieto mientras bajaba la mano de su mejilla. —Uh, si no quieres ir, no hay problema. — Comentó suave.</p>
<p>Stan tomó la mano del otro suspirando. —Lo siento, he tenido una semana algo inquieta. Solo debo asistir a mi último exámen y luego  al dormitorio a cambiarme. Podremos ir  a donde sea que se vayan a reunir los demás cuando termine.—Sonrío un poco soltando su mano y hacer un movimiento de despedida para asistir  a la próxima clase que tendría.</p>
<p>
  <em> —¿Verdad o reto, Stan? —preguntó Beverly sonriendo divertida viendo como el rubio se tambaleaba para volver a caer a un lado del círculo que habían hecho para jugar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> La cabeza de Stanley giró ante la mezcla de las cervezas que había consumido, más la adrenalina del momento. Se estremeció ante el mareo para luego mirar a la pelirroja. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> —Reto —. Murmuró llevándose otro sorbo del líquido amarillento volviéndose a estremecer por lo amargo de la bebida. A pesar de tener varios años consumiendo cerveza, aún era algo desagradable para sus papilas gustativas. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Escuchó las risas de Mike y Ben a lo lejos, mientras la voz de Eddie se alzaba indignado contra Richie siendo observados por Bill . Por su parte, Stan desvío la mirada indignado pese a que él probablemente estaría igual o peor que ellos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> —Ya que elegiste reto —. Stan debió preocuparse de que la sonrisa de una mujer fuese tan inquietante. —Bien, te reto a que te pongas mi ropa, y no precisamente mis pantalones. </em>
</p>
<p><em> Stan pareció perder todo rastro de alcohol de su sistema ante la petición. Ciertamente no había ningún problema con la ropa de Beverly; ambos tenían el mismo tamaño pese a que en su adolescencia Stan había sido el más alto luego de Bill. Stanley frunció un poco el ceño intentando procesar la información. Escuchó</em> <em> nuevamente a Richie en el fondo para luego verlo a su lado. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> —Oye, no creo que se vea mal en la ropa de Bev. —Comentó riendo divertido  pasando un brazo por los hombros de Stan acercándolo más para besar  su mejilla. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Stan se estremeció ante el olor a alcohol arrugando la nariz en disgusto, Bev se rió en el fondo y esperó a que el castaño hablara nuevamente. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> El muchacho terminó suspirando haciendo a un lado al otro para levantarse. Bev hizo lo mismo mientras volvía a sonreír. Tomó la mano de Stan, arrastrándolo escaleras arriba para ir a su habitación. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Luego solo es capaz de recordar las manos rozando sus piernas, la tela de una falda juntándose en sus caderas y un par de labios rozando los muslos ansiosos por más contacto… </em>
</p>
<p>Stan sacudió la cabeza para intentar no volver a pensar en ello, honestamente, esperaba no recordar mucho del asunto, pero aún tenía la ropa de Bev en su propio dormitorio, ¿Cómo es que aún la conserva? No lo sabe. La falda era hermosa, plisada de color rosado pálido, envuelta entre otras prendas para evitar miradas extrañas de Richie.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, era su pequeño secreto. Nadie debía saber que recordaba la sensación de la falda contra su piel, y lo bien que se sentía.</p>
<p>No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo escribiendo y acomodando su examen, pero cuando el profesor indicó que ya era hora de entregar, Stan se levantó, dejó la hoja con las respuestas en la mesa y salió del salón. En el camino, escribió un mensaje a Richie indicando que iba a su dormitorio para cambiarse.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó, dejó el bolso en su cama y comenzó a buscar que ropa colocarse; sin embargo, a mitad de camino miró la ropa que Bervely le había prestado esa noche. Apretó los labios con recelo tomando la falda nuevamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar ante el contacto mientras acariciaba los bordes de encaje. Lo deseaba cada vez más. De vez en cuando(con Richie fuera de su habitación a causa de alguna tarea o proyecto en la biblioteca) le daba un tiempo indefinido a Stan para poder ver el  conjunto en su cuerpo. Claramente a Richie le había gustado, si sus muslos y cuello tenían algo que contar. Pero, no quería decir que realmente le gustase que Stan llevase ese tipo de ropas todo el tiempo, y mucho menos para una sesión de sexo rudo contra la cama u otra parte de la habitación.</p>
<p>Claramente no era buena señal decirle a tu novio<em> , "Oye, aparentemente me gustó como me follaste esa noche apenas llegamos a la habitación, así que, probablemente haya quedado con ganas de más… Por eso, si no te molesta, me pondré la ropa de Bev y te montaré hasta que me llenes por completo" </em>no, sería vergonzoso.</p>
<p>Volvió a resoplar, dejando la falda contra la encimera distraidamente, para luego tomar una muda de ropa y entrar al baño. No supo cuánto tiempo duró en la ducha. Sin embargo, cuando salió ya vestido, vio el brillo del teléfono.</p>
<p>Dejó el paño en la silla mientras revisaba el mensaje, era de Richie. Escribió un par de cosas y salió de la habitación, sin percatarse de que la falda plisada ya no se encontraba en la encimera. </p>
<p>Stanley alzó la mirada para ver a Richi sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos se fruncieron en confusión, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Richie comenzó a parlotear unas cuantas cosas referente a los exámenes finales y de lo inútiles que  serán sus estudios para los trabajos que obtendría luego de salir de la universidad. </p>
<p>Stan resopló notando que no estaban yendo a los vestuarios femeninos, que era donde estaba la habitación de Bervely. El rubio abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaban haciendo, a lo cual Richie indicó que debían comprar unas cosas que le encargó Bervely a Richie. </p>
<p>—Nuestra querida y hermosa pelirroja dijo que había perdido un par de prendas de vestir, y me pidió ayuda para escoger varias cosas que probablemente podrían gustarle a Ben. Honestamente, no la entiendo, dijo que estaba esperándonos en el centro comercial para recibir opinión de mi, sin embargo, creo que tú también deberías ayudar. </p>
<p>Stan alzó una ceja, no es que le molestara ayudar a uno de sus amigos. Y si podía arreglar el desastre de vestuario de cada uno de ellos, claramente estaba dispuesto. Pero, no creía poder aguantar ver tanta ropa femenina, ni mucho menos desear usar alguno de esos conjuntos que había visto en los maniquíes de las vitrinas. Richie pareció curioso para luego sonreír.</p>
<p>—Vamos. Bev ya debe estar dentro. — Murmuró comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Stan lo siguió dándose por vencido.</p>
<p>Efectivamente, Bev estaba en frente de una de las tiendas de ropa interior femenina más sucia que había visto, según Stanley. ¿En serio en dónde demonios se había metido? Bev les sonrió y se acercó. </p>
<p>— Me alegro que hayan venido, y realmente, esperaba más a Richie que a Stan, pero creo que ambos podrán ayudarme. —Comentó la mujer ladeando la cabeza. —Bueno, ya que están aquí, empecemos el recorrido, hay por lo menos dos horas antes de asistir a mi dormitorio. </p>
<p>Stan tragó fuerte siguiendo a la mujer. Cuando entró a la tienda de ropa interior sus ojos comenzaron a escanear cada una de las prendas de seda y de encaje que podría alcanzar su visión; Beverly habló a lo lejos preguntándole algo a Richie a lo cual este se rió divertido. </p>
<p>Stan por su parte, se detuvo en la ropa delicada pasando los dedos por los bordes poblados de encaje en forma de rosas, honestamente, era algo alucinante de ver, y sentía algo de envidia de que las mujeres pudiesen usar eso sin ningun problema, se veian bien con todo aparentemente. </p>
<p>Tan distraído estaba, que no notó a Beverly detrás de él, solo hasta que mencionó con voz dudosamente inocente: </p>
<p>—Stan, ¿te gusta alguna de esas en particular? —preguntó de repente haciendo que Stan saltara para luego girarse con la prenda en la mano. </p>
<p>—Y..¿y Richie? —Stan movió frenéticamente los ojos en busca de algún indicio de que el otro muchacho estuviera merodeando por el pasillo. </p>
<p>Bev le miró sonriente negando. —Rich está en la sección de sostenes, se ha entretenido por mucho tiempo con algunas cintas y sostenes con demasiado relleno, en serio, no sé cómo es que eres su novio. — Habló ladeando la cabeza. —Pero eso es lo de menos, vuelvo a repetir ¿te gusta alguno en particular? —Stan sudó frío mientras se retorcía en el mismo lugar. —No tengo problema si te gustan, creo que te quedarían lindas, y combinarán con el lindo color de tu piel.</p>
<p>Stan sintió su respiración ponerse pesada mientras apretaba la prenda entre sus dedos. —Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, consideralo un regalo adelantado de navidad de parte de tu querida amiga Bev. — Ronroneó la mujer tomando la prenda de las manos del chico. — Además, estoy segura de que a Richie le encantaría. </p>
<p>Stan parpadeó aturdido, simplemente dejándose guiar por la mujer. Bev compró otras prendas en la tienda de ropa interior y luego se dirigieron a las demás. Al final la chica había escogido una falda, nuevamente plisada; con pequeños lunares negros en un fondo blanco, una blusa sencilla de color negro y un par de medias por encima de los muslos, Richie alabó las prendas mencionando que la pelirroja tenía gustos peculiares. Bev resopló recordando que la mayoría de lo que había escogido Richie era demasiado vulgar, terminando por aceptar las pequeñas sugerencias de sus posibles gustos de ropa femenina.</p>
<p>Para cuando terminaron de recolectar todo, ya eran las ocho de la noche, los tres fueron directamente hacia la habitación de Bev siendo recibidos por la aglomeración que formaban Eddie, Bill, Mike y Ben. Stan dejó las bolsas en el closet de Beverly asegurándose de no dejar nada desordenado en la habitación. Sin embargo, no pudo mantener el orden en la habitación, ya que, de un momento a otro, la habitación se volvió un desastre de gritos y parloteos inquietos y confusos. Bev había terminado por hacerlos jugar Monopolio mientras debían cumplir con ciertas penitencias cada vez que caían en la casilla de la cárcel o si debían ir directamente a ella. </p>
<p>No duraron mucho antes de que todos comenzaran a salir a tropezones, entre risas y quejas, cada uno a su respectivo dormitorio. </p>
<p>—Oh….Stan. — Arrastró las palabras Bev entre borracha y lúcida, captando la atención de un Stan borracho de igual manera.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede Bev? — su cabeza ya daba vueltas, así que lo que fuese a pedirle Beverly, esperaba que no fuese tan confuso, porque estaba seguro de no poder lograrlo en su estado actual y menos con un Richie retorciéndose contra su cuerpo. </p>
<p>—Ten, lo que querías. —Mencionó extendiendole una bolsa rosada. En su estado borracho Stan no podía detallar bien por su vista borrosa debido a sus ganas de dormir y la nebulosa.</p>
<p>Jura que el paquete no debería ser tan grande, pero pareció restarle importancia y simplemente tomó la bolsa e hizo una seña a Bev de “gracias” mientras arrastraba a Richie a duras penas hacia su propio dormitorio. </p>
<p>Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Stan abrió la puerta a tropezones empujando a Richie adentro para luego cerrar la puerta tras de él. Dejó la bolsa en su propio escritorio mientras se quitaba los zapatos con dificultad, siendo seguido por Richie que terminó jalándolo hacia la cama para enroscarse contra su cuerpo y poder dormir. Stan simplemente cerró lo ojos y se hundió en el sueño, con el olor a alcohol y tabaco de Richie.</p>
<p>Cuando entró en consciencia al día siguiente, Stanley quería morir.</p>
<p>Sinceramente, aún no entendía por qué insistía en seguir consumiendo alcohol sabiendo que terminaría hecho un desastre al día siguiente, su cabeza daba vueltas, y los rayos del sol le estaban molestando en la cara. Cuando logró abrir los ojos  se encontró solo en la habitación que compartía con Richie. Como  pudo se movió para quedar sentado en la cama topándose con el mareo incómodo en su cerebro. Estiró sus piernas ansioso levantándose de la cama para ingresar al baño de la habitación. Una de las mejores ventajas que podrían atribuirse, era el baño en su dormitorio, ya que no tendría que lidiar con una resaca y los gritos de los demás hombres del baño público. </p>
<p>Duró un tiempo bajo la ducha intentando aligerar el dolor que se extendía por su espalda y cabeza. Una vez terminó, salió de la ducha con un par de pantalones cortos mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Pero quedó a medio camino al notar la bolsa, color rosa, en la encimera. Stan frunció un poco el ceño dejando la toalla en el espaldar de la silla para tomar el paquete. </p>
<p>Cuando miró dentro, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Su cara se tiñó de rojo mientras sacaba las prendas incómodo; en la bolsa estaban las pantys de encaje, las medias blancas que pensó que estaba recomendando a la pelirroja seguido de la falda plisada junto con la blusa negra <em> ¿qué demonios? </em>su mente tartamudeó  ansiosa revisando si la mujer había dejado alguna nota, efectivamente, la nota estaba entre los pliegues de la bolsa con un pequeño corazón en una esquina.  </p>
<p>
  <em> “Me aseguré de conseguir un par de tallas un poco más anchas, pero no fue tanto; solo para las piernas, ya que si entraste en mis faldas no creo que haya problema con prestarnos un poco de ayuda. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sé que aun conservas la falda y honestamente no te culpo. Es uno de los mejores diseños que he hecho para la prueba final del trimestre y quería ver cómo se le veía a alguien más puesto que no fuese yo. A Richie pareció encantarle la idea, o eso me pareció luego de ver las marcas en tu cuello hace unas semanas.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No te presiono para que la uses aún, pero no creo que a Richie le moleste realmente verte con eso puesto. De hecho, creo que le encantás con cualquier cosa encima.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Con amor, Bev.” </em>
</p>
<p>¿En qué demonios se había metido realmente? dejó la nota a un lado y miró la ropa. Quizás podría probarselo antes de que llegase Richie, probablemente el otro estuviese en algún lado con los del club de música, no tendría problemas porque solo sería ver que tal le quedaba y listo. </p>
<p>Dejó la ropa en la cama y se levantó de esta para comenzar a desnudarse. Su cuerpo tembló  debido al frío contra su piel húmeda. Soltó un suspiro  y tomó la ropa interior hundiendo cada pierna en un hueco, subiéndola hasta dejarla en sus caderas. La sensación suave de la tela contra su piel apretando ligeramente su pequeño bulto ansioso creó una sensación cálida en su vientre. Honestamente, no se veía tan mal, y la talla había quedado bien contra sus nalgas sin necesidad de crear la sensación de asfixia de su circulación. </p>
<p>Una vez había pasado esa parte, tomó la falda plisada de lunares negros para subirla también por sus caderas moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro para ver cómo la misma se ondeaba ante el movimiento. Stan tragó fuerte notando que probablemente no era tan cuadrado como había pensado que podría verse entre tantas capas de ropa sobre su cuerpo. Soltó un resoplido tomando la blusa para pasarla por sus brazos y dejar que cayera cubriendo su pecho pálido colocando  la tela entre la falda, dejando que la blusa se holgara. </p>
<p>Stan sonrió pasando sus dedos por la tela. Era suave ante el tacto, creando una sensación de frescura contra su piel haciéndola agradable para Stan. Apretó los labios mientras se enfocaba en el espejo, tomando las medias para colocarlas en sus piernas sintiéndose satisfecho. </p>
<p>Satisfacción que no duró mucho. </p>
<p>— Joder. El estúpido de Sam no deja de molestarnos incluso en la universidad. Tuve que sacar a Eddie de una pelea que probablemente no podría ganar, solo para evitar las quejas de Bev por los próximos días. —Se quejó Richie aún sin mirar otra cosa que no fuese el teléfono. </p>
<p>Stan se giró asustado sintiendo su cara arder. Richie tiró el bolso mientras se giraba para cerrar la puerta, haciendo que Stan saltara. </p>
<p>—¿ Por qué no estás hablando, Stan-ley? — Soltó en un susurró al ver el aspecto de su novio frente al espejo. </p>
<p>—Hola… Richie. — Susurró apretando el dobladillo de la camisa observando meticulosamente la reacción que pudiese tomar el otro.</p>
<p>Richie parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo su respiración engancharse ansiosamente. Sus manos se movieron ansiosas mientras pensaba qué decir.</p>
<p>—Stanley… ¿Qué haces con la ropa de Bev? —preguntó relamiendo sus labios esperando una respuesta.</p>
<p>—Yo.- —Mencionó suspirando. —Fue idea de Bev.</p>
<p>—No sabía que te gustaban tanto esas cosas, bebé. — Tarareó acercándose al otro muchacho moviendo una mano hacia el dobles de la falda de Stan. —Te ves realmente <em> bonito.  </em></p>
<p>Stan se estremeció ante el comentario, sintiendo como la piel de su cuello y mejillas se teñían de rojo. Richie sonrió más pasando su otra mano por el rostro de Stan hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cuello y atraerlo a un beso lento y lánguido. Stan suspiró a gusto moviendo sus manos al pecho de Richie, tomando la tela de su camisa para atraerlo más. </p>
<p>Stan abrió los labios rozando con sus dientes el labio inferior de Richie mientras movía sus manos hacia el borde de la camisa,  colando sus dedos bajo esta y así acariciar la piel de su abdomen. Richie rió suave por el roce mordiendo lo labios del rubio, arrancando un gemido de Stan.</p>
<p>— Te sienta bien el negro. — jadeó Richie bajando sus labios a su mentón, seguido de su cuello y clavícula. — como toda una muñequita de porcelana. </p>
<p> Stan soltó un gemido por la humedad en su cuello llevando una mano nuevamente a los hombros de Richie para estabilizarse. Sus piernas temblaron presionándose contra los muslos de Richie.</p>
<p>—No soy una muñeca, imbécil. — Gimió tembloroso. </p>
<p>— Si lo eres Stanny… Eres mi preciosa muñeca. </p>
<p>Richie comenzó a moverse hacia la cama, arrastrando a Stan con él hasta llegar al borde y dejarse caer con el rubio sobre su regazo. Ya cómodo, Richie aprovechó para rozar con sus dedos la tela de la falda bajando sus manos hasta sus glúteos apretándolos con fuerza, moviendo la falda hacia arriba y así acariciar su piel y sentir la tela corrugada en sus nalgas.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué traes puesto? —Tarareó pasando su lengua por sus labios. — Vaya, tienes el combo completo Stanley. —Jadeó contento enredando sus dedos en el borde para jalarlo  y colarlos dentro de la tela sedosa. —Mi pequeña <em> muñeca </em>.</p>
<p>Stan gimió más hundiendo su rostro contra el cuello de Richie, rozando los dientes contra la piel sensible; sintiendo como su pene se sacudía ansioso ante cada palabra que soltaba el otro. Quería sentirlo con más profundidad, moría de ganas por rozarse contra el pene de Richie, comenzando a mover sus caderas.</p>
<p>Como si pudiese leer su mente, Richie movió las caderas del rubio haciendo que Stan se presionara más fuerte contra su erección apretada entre sus pantalones, Richie siseó ante la abrumadora molestia, seguro de que su miembro ya estaba listo para empujarse contra las nalgas de Stanley. </p>
<p>—Stanny, ¿Te gustaría usar esa hermosa boca para mí? —Ronroneó moviendo el rostro de Stan, pasando su pulgar por su labio inferior abriendo  la boca del rubio. —Mi polla estaría muy contenta con hundirse en ella...</p>
<p>Stan jadeó abriendo más los labios mientras sacaba la lengua rozándola contra el pulgar de Richie. Asintió ansioso ante la sugerencia moviéndose del cuerpo caliente de Richie. Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, moviendo su manos temblorosas al cinturón del chico para desabrocharlo; seguido del botón y el cierre del pantalón. Una vez hecho eso, tomó el borde del boxers mientras rozaba los dientes contra el estómago de Richie hasta llegar a las caderas con pequeños besos rozando el borde del boxers. Stan soltó un suspiro terminando de bajar la ropa interior mostrando su miembro dura y llorosa de Richie, se relamió los labios moviendo su boca hacia la punta de su miembro, chupándola con ansias retirando el líquido  preseminal para luego engullirla por completo emitiendo un ruido obseno de saliva y labios apretados.</p>
<p>Richie siseó moviendo una mano al cabello de Stan y hacer que su polla se hundiera cada vez más en su boca. Stan emitió un gruñido ahogado, colocando las manos en la cintura del Richie para impulsarse y hacer que sus labios presionen cada extensión de la polla endurecida de Richie. Así continuaron hasta que Richie comenzó a empujar con mayor fuerza haciendo que el chico más pequeño se retorciera ansioso.</p>
<p>—Mierda, Stanny… Realmente haces maravillas con esa dulce boca. — ronroneó apretando más su cabello pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior del otro y hacer que su boca se abriera ligeramente. — Tan bonito y tan dispuesto. Eres tan lindo. </p>
<p>La polla de Stanley se sacudió ante los comentarios instando al chico a  abrir más las piernas para que su  erección se frotara contra la alfombra del suelo. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse hasta sentir el calor acumulándose en su vientre.</p>
<p>—M-me voy a correr. — Gimió de repente el de lentes. Moviendo más su pulgar para que Stan abriera por completo los labios mientras Richie solo se limitó a empujar más su miembro hasta correrse dentro. </p>
<p>Stanley tragó la mayoría del semen pasando el dorso de su mano por los labios para limpiarse los restos. Richie suspiró contento tomando la mano del otro para hacer que se levantara sobre piernas temblorosas arrastrándolo hasta su regazo nuevamente. </p>
<p>— Haz hecho un trabajo espléndido, ¿deseas algo en particular? —preguntó el de lentes acariciando los costados del más pequeño moviendo su mano bajo la falda del chico para rozar por encima de la ropa interior, su miembro. </p>
<p>Stanley siseó sintiendo los espasmos de su orgasmo recorriendo su columna. Algo que detestaba de la intimidad era la sobreestimulación a la que se sometía su polla debido a las diferentes sensaciones. Richie sonrió más jalando la tela para que se presionara a la piel sensible haciendo que Stanley gimiera con fuerza. </p>
<p>—F...Follame. —Jadeó ansioso moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante mientras se apoyaba en sus muslos para frotarse contra la mano del otro. </p>
<p>Richie tarareó contento levantando el cuerpo del otro para poder mover su ropa interior y palpar su entrada con sus dedos resbaladizos por el semen de Stan. Comenzó con un primer dedo, hundiéndose rápidamente mientras lo movía sin ningún problema. Luego, hundió dos dedos más provocando que los muslos del rubio se estremecieran debido al placer. Cuando hundió un cuarto dedo, Stanley estaba babeando sobre el hombro de Richie empujando sus caderas ansioso por más contacto. </p>
<p> — Richie… Por favor. —Gimió ansioso moviendo sus caderas en círculos hasta que chilló cuando Richie tocó su próstata. </p>
<p>—Parece que mi princesa está ansiosa. — Tarareó contra su oído retirando los dedos de su entrada. </p>
<p>Stanley jadeó tembloroso registrando tardíamente el movimiento de Richie bajo su cuerpo y algo mucho más grande empujándose contra su trasero. Richie comenzó a frotarse entre sus glúteos para luego separarlas y comenzar a hundirse dentro de su cuerpo. Stanley gimió apretando la espalda de Richie mientras clavaba las uñas en su camisa haciendo que el otro soltara un gruñido ansioso debido a la intensidad de sus movimientos. </p>
<p>Cuando la polla de Richie se hundió por completo, Stanley se estremeció ante la sensación de llenura que se extendía gustosamente a todo su cuerpo. Richie suspiró dejándose caer por completo sobre la cama permitiendo al otro total control de la situación. Stan gruñó comenzando a moverse de arriba hacia abajo; primero lentamente, permitiéndose un momento para saborear lo lleno que se sentía, para a continuación dejarse caer con más fuerza apoyando sus mano en el pecho del otro. </p>
<p>—R-Richie. — Ronroneó ahogando sus gemidos entre el ruido del choque de piel con piel, y los pequeños murmullos que emitía la boca de Richie bajo su cuerpo. </p>
<p>— Joder… Mierda, ¿Cómo puedes mantener ese culo tan apretado, si prácticamente estoy follándolo a toda hora? —Gimió tomando las caderas del rubio empujándolo con más fuerza contra su polla. </p>
<p>Stanley iba a contestar que cerrara la boca pero el filtro que permitía conectar su cerebro con su boca se perdió en el camino, manteniendo sólo las palabras <em> "más, más", "Richie, joder…", "Oh santa mierda" </em>en su vocabulario momentáneo.</p>
<p>La polla de Stanley se tensó sobre la tela de la falda provocando un estremecimiento junto a la sensación de cosquillas mientras Richie empujaba con más fuerza su polla dentro.  Stanley lloriqueó sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus mejillas,  abrumado con el cuerpo retorciéndose sobre Richie y su agujero se apretara en torno la polla del chico debido a la estimulación acumulada en su cuerpo. </p>
<p>— Richie… <em> Por favor… </em>Necesito correrme. — Jadeó tembloroso moviendo su mano bajo su falda, tomando su propia polla dolorosamente dura y comenzar a bombearla ansiosamente pasando los dedos contra la hendidura de su glande.</p>
<p>—Diablos… Eres tan jodidamente ardiente.</p>
<p>Richie  movió su cuerpo hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared.  Una vez cómodo, abrió más las piernas presionando los pies contra el colchón para empujar justo en la próstata de Stan arrancándole un grito gutural. </p>
<p>Ya  localizando su punto dulce; Richie comenzó a empujar en la misma zona, apretando con más fuerza sus caderas buscando que Stanley volviese a apretar su polla para él poder correrse. </p>
<p>Sin embargo, no tuvo que durar mucho. Cuando la polla de Richie golpeó por cuarta vez el interior de Stanley. El cuerpo de Stanley se arqueó de una forma algo dolorosa para su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los labios abiertos, siendo incapaz de emitir algún sonido. </p>
<p>Seguido del semen derramándose contra su estómago y el pecho de Richie.</p>
<p> Cuando el agujero del rubio se apretó contra el miembro de Richie, el azabache desató su propio orgasmo dentro de su cuerpo. </p>
<p>—Oh diablos Stanley. — Arrulló satisfecho besando uno de los brazos del rubio para luego atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Stanley ronroneó, siseando cuando Richie alzó un poco sus caderas y deslizó su polla flácida fuera del trasero de Stanley, dejando a su paso los rastros de semen por su trasero y parte de las sábanas. </p>
<p>—Mmmm. Realmente debí meterte en esa falda desde hace semanas. —Murmuró acariciando el cabello rizado del chico para besarle la coronilla. — te ves jodidamente adorable.</p>
<p>—Bip, Bip. Richie. —Susurró distraído para luego mover su rostro y mirarle. — ¿No es raro eso… Qué quiera usar faldas y esas cosas en la intimidad? —preguntó incómodo.</p>
<p>—¿Raro?, ¿Por qué pensaría que es raro? —preguntó el azabache riendo. — Si lo mejor del <em> verdad o reto </em> en casa de Bev, fue verte en esa falda. Mierda, era un pecado arrastrarte por el campus con eso puesto. Tus piernas se veían tan hermosas que quería marcarlas y dejar ese precioso trasero enrojecido por mis manos. Te veías endemoniadamente sexy Stanley. Te veías realmente bonito Stan. </p>
<p>Stan se estremeció ante el comentario ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Richie. </p>
<p>—Cuando vi la falda en la encimera, convencí a Bev de arrastrarte con ella con la excusa de que compraría ropa para ella. No estaba seguro si la idea te cohibiría o no hasta ver la prenda aquí. — movió su rostro para besar el lóbulo de su oreja mientras movía los muslos del rubio para acariciar la piel expuesta. — espero que te agrade la idea de otras prendas así, porque pretendo comprarte una amplia variedad. </p>
<p>Stanley se removió sintiendo su cara arder, sin embargo, soltó una risa suave debido a la tonta idea de que Richie lo miraría extraño por ese  gusto en particular.</p>
<p>—Esta bien, Richie. —Murmuró moviendo su cuerpo para mirar el rostro sonrojado del otro. —Pero, yo escogeré la ropa, estoy seguro de que si te dejo ese trabajo a ti, acabaré usando pura ropa interior de encaje. Y por mucho que me guste eso, prefiero que sufras un poco al quitarme la ropa.</p>
<p>—Oh...Que malo eres conmigo Stanny. — rió suave besando su cuello. —Tú eres el hombre, Stanley. — Soltó abrazando su cintura para girarse a un lado y colocarlo a su lado. — Ahora a dormir, aún siento que la resaca me está matando.</p>
<p>—Bien. Luego al baño, no creo poder durar mucho con tu semen escurriéndose por mi trasero. — Se quejó cerrando los ojos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego llamaría Bev para contarle el desenlace de esta mañana, y lo maravillosa que era su falda plisada con encaje. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>